


Demi Lune

by Perlelas



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amitié, Blessures, F/F, F/M, Guérison, Le personnage principal est fictif, M/M, abandon, aventure xadienne - Freeform, des elfes têtus, guerre/paix, haine/amour, lâcheté/courage, mensonge/vérité, mort de personnages fictifs, méfiance/confiance, rejet/acceptation, séparation/retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlelas/pseuds/Perlelas
Summary: Une petite histoire se déroulant à Xadia.Xadia, terre de magie où vivent paisiblement les elfes et les dragons. À l'Ouest de Xadia, se trouvent les royaumes humains, où les humains vivent entre la paix que leur apporte leur mode de vie et la colère d'avoir été chassés de Xadia. Mais la guerre se trouve-t-elle vraiment seulement entre les Royaumes humains et Xadia ?
Relationships: Ethari & personnage principal, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & personnage principal, Runaan & personnage principal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Bannie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151380) by [Perlelas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlelas/pseuds/Perlelas). 



> Cette histoire a été écrite et partagée dans ma langue qui est : le français.  
> Bonne lecture !

En ce matin glacé qui marque bientôt la fin de l'automne, y règne une certaine beauté. Une beauté pourtant triste.

Ses yeux ont été bandés pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse se repérer une fois arrivée à la destination désignée. Malgré ses vêtements d'hiver qui la couvrent et la chaleur de la fourrure du shadowpaw, le froid s'engouffre dans ses membres.  
Ses yeux versent de chaudes larmes qui partent se perdre dans le bandeau. Mais qui peut les voir ? Et qui donc s'y intéresserait en ce moment ?  
Elle sent le shadowpaw ralentir l'allure. Devant elle, elle entend les moonstriders s'arrêter, et leurs cavaliers mettre pied à terre. Ils ont voyagé durant une grande partie de la journée...  
Une boule douloureuse se forme dans sa gorge. Faisant encore plus mal que les rubans serrés à ses poignets. Ils étaient seulement sensés être posés, mais l'officier qui lui a lacé les poignets s'était montré un peu brute.  
_Cette fois, c'est la fin du voyage_ , pense-t-elle en obéissant aux cavaliers moonshadow lui ordonnant de descendre.

En ce matin glacé qui marque bientôt la fin de l'automne et le début de l'hiver... Fëfa de Lunarock, seize ans, demi-humaine et demi-elfe de l'ombre de la lune a été bannie de son village pour les crimes suivants : vols répétés, dont les objets dérobés ont été retrouvés chez elle, et mensonges répétés en clamant son innocence.  
Ceci étant une trahison envers le village Lunarock, Fëfa la demi-humaine a été condamnée à devenir « fantôme » et à être chassée loin du village qui a eu la bonté de l'accueillir.

L'officier lui ordonne de lever ses mains afin qu'il puisse la libérer des liens magiques qui lui ont été assujettis pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Fëfa garde le regard baissé.  
Rien ne lui sert de lever les yeux sur les soldats pour les supplier de ne pas la laisser toute seule en un lieu forestier qu'elle ne connaît pas, ou d'être compatissants. Rien ne sert de leur montrer sa douleur d'être ainsi chassée sans avoir pu revoir Laïra, celle qui l'a adopté et élevé. Sa douleur de se sentir abandonnée, d'être rejetée.  
Le second soldat lui pousse un sac dans ses bras avant de tourner les talons pour se hisser sur sa monture. L'elfe le plus haut gradé lui adresse la parole d'un ton officiel et autoritaire.

\- À l'intérieur de ce sac, il y a un peu de nourriture qui te permettra de tenir de manière autonome pendant deux jours. Tu peux être reconnaissante envers le Conseil de ne pas te chasser du village sans rien pour te nourrir. Une reconnaissance que tu devras aussi et toujours à Laïra.

 _Je n'en veux pas_ , pense-t-elle sentant les larmes brûler ses yeux.  
Elle retient très fort sa respiration pour ne pas sentir l'étau autour de sa gorge. Mais elle ne peut hélas pas ignorer la douleur des contractions sanglantes de son cœur.  
L'officier se détourne d'elle sans un mot de plus et se hisse à son tour sur son moonstrider, puis adresse un signe de tête à son second pour lui indiquer de reprendre la route.  
_Je n'en veux pas_ , pense-t-elle à nouveau en glissant son regard sur le shadowpaw sur le point de suivre les moonstriders.  
Les soldats ne faisant plus attention à elle, Fëfa accroche efficacement le sac à la selle du bel animal, qui la regarde faire sans comprendre ses gestes. Fëfa lui adresse un regard chargé d'émotion disant de ne rien dire, puis s'éloigne aussi subtilement que rapidement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal affectueux. Et tandis que les soldats moonshadow s'éloignent sans lui adresser un regard, les souvenirs de ses instants passés au Lunarock lui reviennent en mémoire.

Laïra... Astrely... Angiel... Sairîn... Klyo... Yacint... Numen... Les seuls noms qui anéantissent la fragilité de son cœur et la retenue de ses larmes... Larmes qui coulent en abondance sur ses joues avant de quitter son visage et de tomber lentement sur la terre gelée... et la neige recommence à tomber en de fins flocons qui s'alourdissent au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe.

Quelques semaines auparavant...

La lune était pleine ce soir-là, et comme à chaque pleine lune, Lunarock se rassemblait pour effectuer des danses traditionnelles. Laïra avait terminé l'entraînement de son équipe un peu plus tard que d'habitude, car l'un de ses assassins avait un peu traîné. Et elle, avait aidé le boulanger Salvar à installer les préparatifs sur les tables. Et malgré ses efforts et sa rapidité pour rejoindre la maison de Laïra, Fëfa s'est faite réprimander par la dame Kristie, l'un des membres les plus respectés du Conseil de Lunarock.

\- En retard. Une fois de plus.  
\- La mise en place des préparatifs a demandé plus de temps, dame Kristie.  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! avait-elle répliqué sur un ton sec. Laïra ne t'a donc pas appris ce qu'est la ponctualité ?  
\- Si...  
\- Visiblement tu ne retiens rien de ce qu'elle t'enseigne. Tu n'es pas digne de ses enseignements ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais congédiée pour cette absence de volonté de montrer à Laïra que tu es digne de son enseignement.  
\- Mais...  
\- Files ! Et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure et présentable ! Ce qui n'est pas envisageable en ce moment, regarde-toi !

Autour d'elles, des elfes s'étaient retournés quelques secondes sans dire un mot. Mais Fëfa n'y avait pas prêté attention et s'était enfuie avec les mots douloureux de la dame en plein cœur.  
Même une fois arrivée à la maison de Laïra, la douleur était toujours là à comprimer son cœur. Gâchant la joie que lui avait apporté cette journée, et lui coupant l'envie de se joindre à la fête. Elle a rabattu la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête pour couvrir son visage. Ce qu'elle a toujours fait quand elle n'était pas dans son état le plus joyeux. Dans son dos, Laïra apparaît avec un essoufflement.

\- Désolée mon chaton, je vais être un peu en retard. Tu pourras partir en avant si tu me trouves trop longue...

Elle s'est tût en la voyant assise à la table avec sa capuche rabattue, et la tête cachée dans ses bras.

\- Chaton... Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller...

Laïra a soupiré avant de la rejoindre.

\- Allons bon, que s'est-il passé encore ? Tu as fait brûler une fournée de pain de Salvar ?

Fëfa a secoué la tête.

\- Tu as fait tombé quelque chose d'important ?

Elle a secoué la tête à nouveau.

\- Hum. Serais-tu tombée dans le pétrin car la pâte à pain s'est montré plus forte que toi ?

C'était sensé être drôle, mais Fëfa n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

\- Non...  
\- Que s'est-il passé, mon chaton ?  
\- Je me suis faite réprimander par la dame Kristie, encore une fois...  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Elle a dit que j'étais en retard pour me préparer pour la fête, et que je n'étais pas digne de tes enseignements. Il faut croire que tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien. Tous mes efforts pour ne serait-ce que entendre un compliment ou rien du tout de sa part... mais ce n'est jamais assez. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en prend toujours à moi ?

Laïra a poussé un profond soupir compatissant.

\- Chaton. Tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'elle s'en prend. Elle est ainsi avec tout le monde. Si Evanel était encore de ce monde, il la calmerait.  
\- Qui est Evanel ?  
\- C'était le fils unique de Kristie. Il est mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais je peux te dire qu'il avait le don de parler à sa mère pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle a marqué une pause en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'adossant contre le mur.

\- Écoutes. La dame Kristie est, certes, une plaie sans égale et n'est pas la gentillesse incarnée avec ses mots aussi tranchants que ceux de Sol Regem. Mais ce n'est pas une fatalité, elle ne fait de mal à personne. Elle est juste un membre le plus agaçant qui soit du Conseil. Je suis certaine qu'un autre elfe est tombé sur elle après toi, et lui aussi s'est fait réprimander.

Fëfa a relevé sa capuche jusqu'au dessus de ses yeux pour trouver le regard turquoise lumineux de sa mère adoptive.

\- Et toi, elle t'a déjà réprimandé ?  
\- Oooh oui. Plus d'une fois. Je ne connais personne dans tout Lunarock qui ne s'est pas fait réprimander par cette grincheuse.  
\- Son fils peut-être.  
\- Oh, ne pense pas ça. Evanel se faisait réprimander encore plus quand il avait ton âge.  
\- Tu as l'air de l'avoir bien connu. Il t'a courtisé ?

Cela a valu un regard écarquillé de surprise et un grand éclat de rire de Laïra qui a fait apparaître un petit sourire à la jeune elfe.

\- Evanel me courtiser, Moi ?! Jamais ! Nous étions de bons amis mais n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre !  
\- Pourquoi es-tu seule, d'ailleurs ?

Laïra lui a donné un tendre sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit à une relation. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je ne me voyais juste... pas vraiment partager ma vie sentimentale avec quelqu'un. Et ton oncle n'a pas arrêté de dire que j'étais un cas désespéré. Il n'avait pas tord toutefois. Trouver l'âme sœur n'était pas ma priorité, et je ne savais même pas, au fond, ce qu'était ma priorité, à part veiller à la sécurité de notre village et de Xadia. Et puis un soir, alors que moi et mon équipe revenions d'une mission de reconnaissance à la frontière, je t'ai trouvé. Un petit bébé seul et abandonné. Et lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et que je te tenais contre moi. Que je réalisais que tu avais déjà connu des moments de souffrance...

Laïra parlait de sa blessure à l'épaule. Quelque chose de pointu, certainement une flèche ou un autre projectile l'avait blessé et avait manqué d'un cheveu une veine importante. Comment Fëfa s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Qui lui avait infligé ça ? Personne ne le savait. Tout ce que Lunarock savait, était que son chef des assassins avait trouvé un enfant abandonné dans les bois. Un enfant qui s'était révélé être à moitié humain et à moitié elfe de l'ombre de la lune. Un détail qui, selon la dame Kristie, se voyait avec la taille de ses petites cornes et ses petites oreilles pointues.

\- J'avais enfin trouvé ma priorité : veiller sur toi, et d'apporter tout l'amour que tu avais besoin, avait dit Laïra en lui caressant la joue. Et ton oncle m'en a voulu à partir de ce jour-là.  
\- Angiel ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que veiller sur toi, signifiait aussi « te protéger ». Et pour te protéger, j'allais devoir partir malgré tout en mission. Et qui allait s'occuper de toi en mon absence ? Lui et Sairîn. Mais ils t'ont aimé lorsqu'ils ont réalisé à quel point tu étais un bébé si gentil.

C'étaient les derniers moments que Fëfa avait partagé avec sa mère adoptive. Elles s'étaient préparées, puis avaient rejoint la fête. Astrely, l'un des jeunes assassins en formation de Laïra, avait invité Fëfa a danser. Et plus personne ne lui a gâché la joie. Même la dame Kristie a semblé satisfaite de ses pas de danses et des résultats de son travail effectué auprès de Salvar. Ceci avait été ses derniers instants de joie.

Puis Laïra et ses assassins ont été appelés pour une mission de reconnaissance, une requête envoyé de Lux Aurea vis-à-vis de la frontière. Une mission d'une durée de plusieurs mois.  
Quelques jours après le départ des assassins, les vols ont commencé. Fëfa était bien trop occupée par son travail à la boulangerie de Salvar et par ses tâches quotidiennes à la maison pour s'en préoccuper. Jusqu'à ce que les soldats viennent la chercher alors qu'elle sortait de son travail et qu'elle partait s'occuper de Klyo et de Yacint, les moonstriders de Laïra.

Elle a suivit les soldats sans leur poser de question, et elle a été menée devant les membres du Conseil, pour qu'elle explique la raison de ses crimes.  
Les objets dérobés avaient été retrouvés chez elle, et Fëfa a eu beau se défendre, personne ne l'a cru.

\- La magie ne ment pas, contrairement à toi, avait dit le seigneur Eöl. Le sort d'histoire vivante a été effectué grâce aux opales de lune, tes actes ont été révélés à la plus grande déception d'un membre important du Conseil.  
\- Ce n'était pas moi. Je vous le jure !  
\- Il suffit !  
\- Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voler ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Et à quels moments en aurais-je trouvé le temps ?  
\- Visiblement, tu en as suffisamment trouvé entre ton réveil et ton départ pour ton travail.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est insensé !  
\- Nous en sommes parvenus à cette conclusion. En ce qui concerne ta motivation à voler, nous avouons que nous avons du mal à te comprendre. Alors expliques-toi.  
\- Vous expliquer quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est un coup monté ! Faites appel aux assassins pour qu'ils mènent une enquête, recommencez le sort d'histoire vivante si il le faut, mais je le jure : je n'ai rien fait.  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, a déclaré Eöl en se levant. Nous aurions pu simplement te condamner à quelques jours de réclusion si tu t'étais montrée honnête.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire appel aux assassins, a ajouté la dame Kristie. Ils sont en ce moment en mission, et quant aux opales de lune, nous n'en possédons plus.  
\- Mais Eirys est une magicienne de la lune, a réalisé Coraïl un autre membre du Conseil. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?  
\- Eirys accompagne les assassins et ne peut donc pas effectuer le sort, a répondu Eöl. Fëfa, cesses donc de mentir, et nous nous montrerons cléments.

Fëfa avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie, et sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Et si cette histoire n'était qu'un test ? C'est ça ! C'est un test. Ils voulaient voir si elle avait bien retenu les enseignements de Laïra. Aussi, avait-elle retenu ses larmes et essayait de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Laïra m'a toujours dit qu'il existe deux sortes de mensonges. Les mensonges blancs et les mensonges sombres. Ce que vous me demandez de faire est de mentir pour je vous dise ce que vous voulez entendre, mais ce ne sera pas la vérité. Ce sera un mensonge sombre. Voulez-vous entendre la vérité ? Ou cherchez-vous seulement à être rassurés ? Si je vous rassure en vous disant ce que vous voulez entendre, vous apprendrez par la suite que je vous aurai menti, et vous vous sentirez alors trahis. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Le Conseil était tombé dans un silence pesant avant que Eöl ne reprenne la parole. Avait-elle réussi le test ?

\- Tu ne manques pas d'audace pour quelqu'un de réservé comme toi, il faut l'admettre. Ce que nous voulons est la vérité. Et la vérité, nous la connaissons. La dame Kristie l'a vu de ses propres yeux en usant d'une opale de lune très personnelle. Celle qui appartenait à son défunt fils. Paix à son âme. Oserais-tu remettre en cause la parole de la dame Kristie ?

Ce n'était donc pas un test...

\- Ordinairement, je ne le ferais pas, seigneur Eöl. Mais je sais ce que je fais tous les jours et aussi ce que je ne fais pas.

Fëfa s'était donc tournée vers la dame.

\- Dame Kristie, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu ou cru avoir vu, mais je vous le jure sur mon cœur, qui bat toujours aujourd'hui grâce à Xadia : ce n'était pas moi.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le Conseil de Lunarock a délibéré qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et a prononcé sa sentence... Personne n'a plaidé en sa faveur.

Aujourd'hui, Fëfa se sent rejetée et ne comprend qu'une chose : si vraiment le Conseil avait voulu être clément, il aurait attendu le retour des assassins avec la magicienne. Et elle se demande si, au fond, elle avait réellement compté pour quelqu'un à Lunarock.  
Le Conseil lui avait donné de quoi se nourrir pour deux jours, et lui avait permit de garder la pierre de lune arc-en-ciel suspendue à son cou.  
Elle a refusé le sac, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de le garder. Elle ne veut rien de ce Conseil qui a refusé de la croire et de reconsidérer ses accusations.  
Le sac lui aurait permit de manger pendant quelques jours, mais en l'accrochant à la selle du shadowpaw... Elle s'est condamnée elle-même à mourir de faim. Ce sera de sa faute à Elle et non au Conseil si elle meure.  
_Quelle importance ?_ pense-t-elle avec le cœur comprimé de chagrin. _Enfant rejetée et abandonnée, je suis. Enfant rejetée et abandonnée, je reste. Ça n'a plus d'importance ! Ça n'a jamais été une importance !_

Le froid mordant ses pieds à travers ses bottes lui rappelle que la température est basse et que les soldats sont partis depuis un moment maintenant. Ses doigts ont même changé de couleurs. Elle a froid et n'a aucun endroit où aller pour se protéger du froid. La neige recouvre les traces. Impossible de retrouver la piste des soldats.

 _Quelle importance ?_ pense-t-elle en pleurant dans le silence. _Je ne compte pour personne._  
Et en resserrant sa cape autour de sa gorge, elle disparaît à travers la neige en marchant à l'opposé de Lunarock. S'enfonçant dans l'épais et glacial commencement de l'hiver.


	2. Perdues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuse Saint Valentin !
> 
> Place au chapitre 2 ! Et bonne lecture !

Fëfa se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit dans le creux de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait essayé de trouver refuge, mais le froid est tellement mordant qu'il lui est à présent impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il avait cessé de neiger lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, trop fatiguée pour continuer de marcher. Mais la neige, qui avait recommencé à tomber durant son sommeil, et recouvrait sa cape. Elle grelotte fortement et ne sent plus vraiment ses membres. Si elle ne bouge pas, elle se refroidira encore plus. Ce qui la pousse à se lever et a marcher.  
Chaque pas effectué est pénible. La sensation d'avoir une fourmilière entière dans les pieds était forte lorsqu'elle s'était dressée sur ses jambes, mais à présent, elle ne sent plus rien. La neige lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux, et malgré le froid, malgré les bourrasques glaciales du vent, Fëfa continue de marcher et à airer sans but précis. N'ayant même pas une carte pour se repérer.

Le soleil qui se lève réchauffe son corps gelé et lui permet de mieux voir où elle met les pieds. Son regard se promène sur la forêt endormie drapée de sa couverture blanche. C'est si calme. Tout est tellement paisible et si beau. Elle s'arrête quelques instants pour plonger sa main dans la neige et regarder les flocons de plus près. On dirait des ornements lui donnant presque envie de saisir un seul de ces cristaux de neige pour ensuite créer une couronne ou un collier effet-mer. Mais qui peut bien parvenir à prendre un flocon sans qu'il ne fonde ? Malgré ses mains glacées, elles demeurent encore chaude pour la neige qui fond doucement au creux de ses paumes.  
Avec un petit élan, Fëfa libère la neige de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour regarder les cristaux tomber et retrouver d'autres cristaux sur le sol.  
Le soir tombe rapidement en cette saison, et la jeune demi-humaine n'a pas trouvé un seul arbre suffisamment creux et accueillant pour s'y reposer quelques instants. Elle s'est à peine arrêtée de toute la journée en s'asseyant quelques minutes sur des longs troncs. Et voilà que le vent du soir souffle. Fëfa resserre vivement ses bras autour d'elle pour s'en protéger en gémissant d'inconfort, et accélère le pas dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un petit abri lorsque ses pieds en auront assez d'avancer.

Là où en plein jour il est déjà difficile de détecter un danger sous la neige, abritant des branches cassées et glissantes ou autres choses, la nuit... il est encore plus difficile de les prévoir.  
Fëfa est tellement concentrée à chercher un abri, qu'elle se ne rend pas compte du terrain changeant. Son pied glisse et sa cheville craque, et Fëfa dérape brusquement dans une forte pente ! Tombe, décolle, atterrie et roule dans la neige à en avoir la tête qui tourne jusqu'à ce que, finalement, tout s'arrête lorsqu'elle fait une douloureuse rencontre avec les racines noueuses d'un arbre un peu plus bas, avec ses côtes.  
_Ne pas se lever trop vite. Ne pas se lever trop vite. Ne pas se lever trop vite, se répète-t-elle. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es tombée de Yacint et que tu as atterrit dans la barrière, et que tu as cassé cette barrière avec tes côtes. Tu as hurlé de douleur. Ne te lèves pas trop vite !_

\- K...k... Aaah...

Elle avait retenu son souffle durant toute sa chute et en avait oublié de respirer calmement. Ses poumons se gonflent douloureusement à cause de la chute. Mais aucune douleur inquiétante comme lors de sa chute de Yacint, où elle s'était brusquement redressée et avait hurlé de douleur. Elle n'avait rien de cassé, mais les guérisseurs ont dit à Laïra que c'était son foie qui avait tout prit. Quatre mois à devoir attendre d'être rétablie. Quatre mois ! L'horreur !  
Fëfa n'a pas mal en respirant d'avantage. Tout va bien. Elle se redresse lentement sur son pied droit. Tout va bien. Le pied gauche... Aïe !  
La douleur est si grande que son corps lui impose de se rasseoir immédiatement. Elle masse tout doucement sa cheville, mais cesse rapidement. Ça fait trop mal. Sa cheville a dû se tordre et a donc besoin de repos. Étant un peu trop exposée au vent froid à son goût, Fëfa se traîne le plus doucement possible derrière le grand arbre avant de se décider à faire une pause imposée par la douleur de sa cheville.

Les minutes passent. Lorsqu'elle a bien trop froid pour rester d'avantage immobile et se dresse sur ses pieds, sa cheville la relance. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose, un objet qui l'aiderait pour marcher, mais ne trouve rien.  
Elle boite fortement alors qu'elle avance droit devant elle en s'appuyant d'un arbre à l'autre. À la fin, elle est trop exténuée pour marcher et s'assoit au pied d'un arbre en serrant fortement les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.  
_Trop mal... j'ai trop mal. Comment puis-je avoir si mal alors que je ne sens même plus mes pieds ?!_  
Quelques minutes après, elle reprend la marche. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Il faut qu'elle trouve un abri.  
Son estomac gargouille furieusement, lui rappelant qu'elle n'a rien bu ni mangé depuis son bannissement.  
_Pas le temps. Je trouverai quelque chose à manger lorsque j'aurai trouvé un endroit où m'abriter._  
Elle boite encore sur quelques mètres jusqu'à s'arrêter à nouveau. Elle est sur le point de craquer lorsque ses yeux trouvent un bâton suffisamment solide pour servir de canne. Enfin, un bâton qui ressemble d'avantage à une branche cassée.  
Mais les esprits de la nature semblent avoir eu pitié d'elle en lui faisant don de ce bâton, et Fëfa les remercie du fond de son cœur.  
Elle parcoure encore une certaine distance avant de trouver un endroit accueillant pour se reposer quelques heures. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même avant de s'endormir presque sans effort.

Le matin suivant n'est pas différent du précédent, seule la température et son rythme changent. Sa cheville a gonflé, et sa marche n'arrange pas les choses. Ne trouvant rien à manger, Fëfa boit l'eau de la neige qu'elle fait fondre dans ses mains, ou le sang de ses lèvres gercées.  
La journée touche à sa fin lorsque Fëfa s'arrête au bord d'une rivière qui n'a pas encore gelée. Ce n'est que le début de l'hiver après tout.  
Elle s'assied sur le sol aussi froid que humide pour prêter attention à sa cheville beaucoup trop douloureuse, et retire très doucement sa botte en retenant un gémissement. Elle a changé de couleur et n'a pas dégonflé. Pas bon. Le froid mordant semble toutefois la soulager, mais la neige n'est suffisamment présente au bord de l'eau. Fëfa grimace en posant son regard sur la rivière. En ce moment, il n'y a rien de plus froid.  
La jeune demi-humaine approche son pied vers l'eau, le cœur battant, et se prépare mentalement à la morsure saisissante de l'eau glaciale.  
_Ce n'est rien que l'eau de la rivière. Elle est plus chaude que tu ne le penses. Elle est plus chaude que tu ne le penses. Et si tu penses qu'elle est froide, alors fais-toi plus froide qu'elle. L'eau te paraîtra plus chaude ! Tout est dans ta tête ! Tout est dans ta tête ! Tout... est... dans... ta... TÊTE !_  
Le pied dans l'eau, la sensation du froid engourdi complètement son pied, se fraye un chemin par la plante et parcoure rapidement sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. N'importe qui aurait retiré son pied à sa place ! Pour oublier, Fëfa s'enferme dans ses pensées en s'imaginant plus froide que le froid tout en se centrant sur sa respiration profonde.  
_Il ne fait pas froid. Il fait doux. Il ne fait pas froid. C'est moi qui suis trop chaude. Il ne fait pas froid. Il ne fait pas froid. Il ne fait pas froid. Il ne fait pas froid._

Lorsque les picotements cessent enfin, Fëfa ressent les effets apaisants du froid s'infiltrer dans sa cheville. La douleur part. Son pied dégonfle. Et sa peau change de couleur, passant de la couleur rosie de froid à la couleur violette. Ça ira pour le moment.

\- Euh... Bonjour.

 _Huh ?_  
Le cœur de Fëfa sursaute au son d'une autre voix que celle du vent. D'abord pensant que le froid ne s'amuse à lui faire perdre l'esprit, la jeune demi-humaine garde sa concentration sur son pied. Mais en entendant la neige grincer sous le poids des pas d'une personne qui se rapproche d'elle, son regard se tourne pour trouver une enfant au visage encapuchonné. Son cœur bondit en la voyant. Voilà un temps incroyablement long qu'elle n'avait rencontré personne. Chose qu'elle espérait et craignait en même temps. Fëfa espérait pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un pour ne plus être seule, mais elle craignait aussi d'une telle rencontre, car cela l'obligerait à expliquer sa présence solitaire en pareille saison, et donc : de parler de son bannissement. Qui donc aimerait être en présence d'une personne bannie de son village ?  
L'enfant se révèle être une petite elfe moonshadow, âgée de peut-être sept ou huit ans, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux violets, avec des marques peintes en forme de petits croissants de lune au coin de ses yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande l'enfant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.  
\- Mon nom ne te dira rien, je ne viens pas d'ici. Mais toi... Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi ?  
\- Et toi ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi également ? Et... pourquoi as-tu un pied dans l'eau ?

À entendre le fond de la voix de l'enfant, la petite elfe semble être effrayée. Lui fait-elle peur ? Fëfa songe qu'elle doit certainement avoir une mine affreuse pour effrayer ainsi la jeune enfant.

\- Je me suis blessée, avoue Fëfa en espérant la rassurer.  
\- Et l'eau te soigne ?  
\- Non. Mais elle apaise la douleur.

La petite elfe s'approche tout doucement, même d'un pas mal assuré en prenant soin de ne pas s'avancer de trop. Et elle fait un presque un petit bon en arrière lorsque Fëfa sort son pied de la rivière pour remettre sa botte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la demi-humaine comprend que ce n'est pas elle qui effraye l'enfant, mais la rivière.

_ Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
\- Je suis tombée.  
\- Tu es tombée dans l'eau ? Tu devrais vite rentrer avant de t'enrhumer.  
\- Non. En fait, je... je ne sais même pas où je suis tombée. Mais ce n'était pas dans la rivière.

Fëfa enfile difficilement sa botte à cause de son pied mouillé, et se rassure intérieurement de ne plus sentir de douleur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de l'eau ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça à une personne qui ne se présente pas, ronchonne l'enfant.  
\- Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée, s'excuse-t-elle en se redressant avec l'aide de son bâton. Mais toi non plus.  
\- Je ne dis pas mon nom aux étrangers.  
\- Et tu veux que l'étranger se présente ? s'étonne-t-elle avec un ton teinté de sarcasme.  
\- Lorsque l'étranger se présente, rétorque l'enfant, alors tu cesses partiellement d'être un étranger, car j'aurai un nom par lequel t'appeler plutôt que par « étranger ». Alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La journée l'ayant épuisé au point de la rendre grincheuse, la jeune demi-humaine pousse un soupir fatigué, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit, ne voulant pas s'emporter contre l'enfant qui ne fait que rester prudente, avant d'accéder à sa demande.

\- Fëfa. Et toi ?  
\- Rayla. D'où viens-tu, Feefa ?  
\- Ça se prononce « Fay », rectifie-t-elle en douceur. Pas « Fee ». Fëfa.  
\- Hum ? Étrange comme nom. « Feefa » sonne mieux, sourit fièrement Rayla. C'est comme ça que je t'appellerai, Feefa qui vient de ?

Fëfa contient sa mauvaise humeur en poussant un râle. Ce qui semble beaucoup amuser Rayla.

\- Ha ha ha ! On dirait un shadowpaw grognon qui n'a pas eu son quota de câlin ! se moque-t-elle.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai « Reela », riposte Fëfa en insistant sur le « ee » avec sourire dans la voix. Qu'en penses-tu, Ree Ree ?

Le sourire fier et moqueur de Rayla se transforme en une grimace ronchon. Le nez froncé de la petite elfe amuse Fëfa qui a une envie de sourire. Mais ses lèvres gercées menacent de craqueler.

\- Je m'appelle « Rayla » ! se défend-t-elle en tapant du pied. Rayla du Sylvergrove !  
\- D'accord, Ree Ree. Je suis Fëfa de Lunarock.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler « Ree Ree » !  
\- Dans ce cas, appelles-moi correctement par mon prénom et je ferai de même. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

La petite elfe est sur le point de répondre lorsque une bourrasque glaciale s'abat sur elles. Faisant suspendre leur conversation. Rayla s'enferme dans sa cape d'hiver en grelottant. Fëfa, étant plus habituée au froid, ne fait frissonner, mais admet cependant que le vent s'est franchement rafraîchit. Et la température va encore baisser. Elle sait comment ça se passe après avoir passé trois jours dehors.

\- Brrr ! D'accord, dit Rayla à contre cœur pour répondre à la question en claquant fortement des dents.  
\- Tu devrais retourner chez toi, conseille Fëfa. Il va faire de plus en plus froid, et il vaudrait éviter que tu tombes malade.  
\- Mais et toi ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?  
\- Je n'ai plus de maison, Rayla. Je vais seulement chercher un endroit pour m'abriter de ce vent glacial.

Elle s'appuie légèrement sur son bâton pour repartir, avec un sentiment de soulagement de pas sentir de douleur, lorsque Rayla la rejoint.

\- T'abriter où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Au creux d'un arbre ou une grotte avec de la chance.  
\- Mais il va faire froid... Eh ! Pourquoi ne pas venir t'abriter au village ?  
\- Quel village ?  
\- Le Sylvergrove ! C'est là d'où je viens ! Ce sera mieux qu'un arbre creux ou une grotte.

 _La petite n'a pas tord_ , pense Fëfa qui ne dirait pas « non » pour se reposer dans un endroit chaud pour changer. _Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Inutile de se voiler la face._  
Elle se tourne sur l'enfant avec regard rempli de gratitude.

\- Je te remercie pour l'invitation. Mais je ne pense pas que je serai la bienvenue dans ton village.  
\- Pourquoi ?

La demi-humaine baisse tristement les yeux.  
_Autant dire la vérité... Elle comprendra._

\- J'ai été bannie de mon village. Tu comprends que je ne peux aller nulle part. Ce ne serait pas bien si je te suivais jusqu'à ton village pour y trouver refuge. Je ne suis pas une profiteuse, et je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis désolée, Rayla... Mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Rentres vite chez toi, à présent. Il va faire très froid cette nuit.

Dans les yeux de Rayla, Fëfa y lit de la surprise et de la déception. Elle devine que la petite elfe ne s'attendait sûrement pas à faire sa rencontre avec une personne chassée de son village, et ses parents seraient certainement très fâchés si elle la menait jusqu'à eux.  
_Non, ils seraient très fâchés après leur fille_ , s'efforce-t-elle de penser pour ne pas être tentée de trouver un peu de chaleur. _C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et qui donc voudrait de moi de toute manière ?_

Fëfa fait ses adieux à la petite elfe en reprenant son chemin hasardeux, évitant de trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Même si la douleur ne se fait plus ressentir aussi intensément, elle est toujours là. Et Fëfa ne tient pas à trop ménager sa cheville.  
Elle n'a pas parcouru vingts mètres que des pas accourent dans sa direction.

\- Attends ! Fëfa ! Attends !  
\- Rayla... soupire-t-elle.  
\- Ne me laisses pas toute seule... s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu ne seras plus seule lorsque tu auras regagné ta maison. À présent, rentres chez toi.  
\- Je voudrais bien... mais je ne peux pas...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je me suis perdue... avoue-t-elle honteuse.

Fëfa soupire intérieurement. _Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Attends... Quoi ?_

\- Comment « tu t'es perdue » ?

Rayla baisse les yeux avec une moue désolée.

\- J'ai voulu aller au pré des adoraburrs pour les voir.  
\- Ces petites créatures hibernent en hiver.  
\- C'est ce que Ethari et Runaan m'ont dit... renifle-t-elle avec quelques larmes flouant ses yeux. Mais je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien avec tout ce froid et toute cette neige.

Fëfa s'adoucit face à l'inquiétude innocente de la petite Rayla.

\- Quelqu'un sait au moins où tu es allée ?  
\- Non... Lorsque j'ai entendu des elfes plus âgés dire qu'il allait faire très froid cet hiver, j'ai été tellement inquiète pour les adoraburrs que je suis partie très vite, en pensant être de retour avant que Ethari et Runaan ne se rendent compte de mon absence. Mais avec toute cette neige... les paysages se ressemblent tous... Je n'ai même pas réussi à retrouver le pré...

La petite elfe craque et fond en larmes devant elle. Son cœur se comprime à la détresse profonde de Rayla de se sentir perdue, Elle qui s'est elle-même sentie perdue dans la grande forêt endormie sous la neige. 

Depuis trois jours, Fëfa va là où ses pas la mènent... Mais cette fois, la jeune demi-humaine ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas avec une jeune enfant qui est attendue à la maison. Elle s'abaisse à sa hauteur en posant une main réconfortante sur sa petite épaule, sans s'attendre à ce que l'enfant vienne se blottir contre elle. Fëfa se fige à l'étreinte de l'enfant, réalisant à quel point son corps est froid par rapport à celui de Rayla.  
Tout en enlaçant les épaules de la petite elfe, la jeune demi-humaine regarde le paysage forestier enveloppé dans son épaisse couverture blanche... se demandant alors : quel chemin prendre ? Par où aller ?

Le vent souffle à nouveau sur elles, les forçant à se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Par instinct protecteur, Fëfa enveloppe complètement la petite Rayla de sa cape pour la protéger du froid mordant se faisant de plus en plus inconfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ! à bientôt ! Et encore bonne fête aux amoureux !


	3. Le Silvergrove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'espère que vous passez tous des moments agréables ! Et j'espère aussi que la lecture du troisième chapitre sera également un moment agréable.  
> Je ne parle plus beaucoup sur Tumblr, mais ce n'est pas parce que je parle peu ou ne taquine plus beaucoup que je ne pense pas à vous.  
> Bonne lecture.

Boiter sur plusieurs mètres mettait les nerfs de Fëfa à rude épreuve, mais elle faisait en sorte de se maîtriser afin d'éviter de s'emporter involontairement contre Rayla. La petite elfe aimerait marcher plus vite, mais s'est adaptée au rythme d'escargot de la demi-humaine. Elles ont dû faire demi-tour pour remonter le chemin que Rayla avait entreprit avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à la prochaine direction à suivre. La petite elfe s'endormait debout à force de marcher dans la neige, mais luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Aussi faisait-elle la conversation à sa protectrice.

\- Comment est Lunarock ?  
\- Je ne peux pas réellement faire de comparaison avec un autre village, car je n'ai jamais quitté celui-ci jusqu'à mon bannissement... mais de mon point de vue, Lunarock est assez grand. Lorsque la lumière de lune se déverse sur Lunarock, il y règne une paix peu commune. Ses habitants sont gentils et accueillants. Enfin... si on met de côté la grincheuse du village dont le passe-temps est de réprimander tout le monde. Je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à la croiser.  
\- Elle est souvent comme ça ?  
\- Très souvent. À peu près six jours trois quart et demi sur sept.  
\- Tu as des animaux à charge ?  
\- Les moonstriders de ma mère, Klyo et Yacint, et Numen, une gentille shadowpaw.

Son visage s'attriste à repenser à son shadowpaw. _Numen... elle doit être triste sans moi..._

\- Tu as un amoureux ?

Fëfa soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc.  
\- He he ! C'est ce que Runaan disait quand il était plus jeune. Mais il a changé d'avis quand il a rencontré Ethari.  
\- Ce sont tes parents ?

Rayla secoue la tête.

\- Ce sont mes gardiens. Mes parents s'appellent Tiadrin et Lain. Ils font partis de la Garde du Dragon.  
_Quoi ?! La Garde du Dragon ! Ses parents font parti de la garde d'élite du roi et de la reine des dragons ?!_  
Une étrange panique s'installe dans son esprit. C'est décidé : elle dépose Rayla à sa maison et repart aussitôt.

\- Ethari est le forgeron du Sylvergrove, continue Rayla. Et son mari est Runaan, le chef des assassins.

_De mieux en mieux..._  
Tout bien réfléchit... Elle dépose Rayla à l'entrée de son village et repart aussitôt.

\- Dis... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être bannie ?

La question qu'elle redoutait...

\- J'ai apparemment volé des objets, dit-elle sans détour en regardant ses pieds.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu as volé quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Attends... Tu as volé des objets, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu as volé ? C'est bizarre.  
\- Je ne fais que te dire de quoi le Conseil de Lunarock m'a accusé...  
\- Mais... Ils t'ont banni seulement pour ça ?  
\- Non. Comme je clamais mon innocence, ils ont déduit que je mentais, et donc...

Fëfa avale difficilement sa salive.

\- Le mensonge sombre est considéré comme une trahison... Je leur ai pourtant dit la vérité, mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Sentant son cœur se comprimer et sa gorge se resserrer douloureusement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en parler...

\- Ils ne t'ont pas cru, c'est ça ?  
\- Non... Ils ont même refusé de me croire. Ils m'ont dit que la magie de la lune leur avait montré, apparemment, que c'était moi la voleuse.

Rayla réfléchit sérieusement aux paroles de sa protectrice.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre ton histoire... La magie ne ment pas pourtant.

Son visage s'éclaire, comme-ci l'évidence même éblouissait ses yeux.

\- Mais attends ! La magie ne ment pas, mais ceux qui ont regardé ce que la magie leur a montré l'ont certainement mal interprété ! Ils ont dit t'avoir vu Toi ! Mais était-ce vraiment toi ? Ils ont fait une erreur tout simplement ! Tu devrais retourner à Lunarock et leur demander de recommencer...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, Rayla.

À entendre le fond de sa propre voix, Fëfa réalise que son émotion contenue trop longtemps a fait trembler ses cordes vocales. Elle avale sa salive en espérant naïvement estomper l'incendie de sa gorge. La jeune Rayla n'insiste pas et se contente de suivre sa protectrice.  
Elles gravissent une côte glissante pour Rayla et difficile pour la cheville de Fëfa, où elles ont dû s'aider mutuellement pour parvenir en haut, et où elles décident de prendre un instant de pause. La jeune demi-humaine profite de cet instant pour recouvrir son pied de neige, même si elle sait que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Runaan va remarquer mon absence, maintenant... désespère Rayla en enroulant ses genoux dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer. Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Fëfa redresse la tête vers la petite elfe, l'esprit d'abord confus entre sa douleur à la cheville et les mots de Rayla.

\- Huh... Rayla. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer car tu as peur de te faire gronder. Mais si tu restes avec moi, tu vas avoir très froid. Vraiment, regarde mes mains : elles sont encore plus gelées que les tiennes. Tu vas certainement te faire gronder parce que tes gardiens se seront inquiétés pour toi. Mais il vaut mieux être grondé que de laisser ceux que tu aimes avoir peur pour toi. Et le mieux à faire dans des moments comme ceux-là, c'est de demander pardon.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- J'ai déjà inquiété ma mère, mon oncle et ma tante une fois. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. Mais je me souviens de leurs réactions. Alors crois-moi... inquiéter ou faire peur de cette manière à ceux que tu aimes... ça te blesse. Tu ne veux pas faire de peine à tes gardiens ou à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

Rayla secoue vivement la tête.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas à discuter : tu dois rentrer.  
\- Seulement... Je n'ai encore jamais vu Runaan réellement en colère, et...  
\- J'ai déjà eu affaire à un chef des assassins très en colère, sourit amèrement Fëfa. Une fois le sermon passé, tu n'as plus qu'à lui promettre de ne jamais, jamais, recommencer. Sinon : gare à toi.

À observer l'expression faciale de la petite elfe, elle devine sans mal que Rayla la croit sur parole, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas sa mère adoptive lorsque son esprit est enfumé de colère. Rien que de ce remémorer le regard foudroyant de Laïra, Fëfa en a des frissons et a à nouveau l'impression d'être carbonisée sur place.  
La jeune demi-humaine se redresse avec peine sur son bâton pour retrouver son équilibre, lorsqu'une petite chose attire son regard. Une petite chose qui, en l'imaginant sans le temps hivernal, ressemble fortement à un champs.

\- Hey ! Rayla, regarde ! indique-t-elle. Cet endroit te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Uuh... Non. Attends... Cet arbre... ce rocher... Si ! C'est le pré des adoraburrs ! On l'a trouvé !  
\- Rayla ! Fais attention ! L'endroit est glissant !

À peine finit-elle sa phrase que la petite elfe glisse sur place, comme-ci elle se trouvait sur de la glace. Elle essaie de se stabiliser en cherchant au mieux son équilibre, mais ne parvient qu'à tomber sur ses fesses.

\- Aïe ! Je n'ai rien ! sourit-elle enthousiaste avant de relever.

Rayla et Fëfa prennent encore une pause pour regarder les adoraburrs collés les uns contre les autres plongés dans leur sommeil d'hiver, confortablement installés dans le creux du grand arbre du champs. Après s'être bien assurée que ces mignonnes petites boules collantes se portent adorablement bien, Rayla bondit aux côtés de sa protectrice boiteuse, le sourire et la bonne humeur de retour malgré la température froide, et le vent glacial accompagné de la neige.

À partir de ce moment-là, Fëfa et Rayla restent attentives à l'environnement enneigé afin d'éviter de s'égarer, ou de glisser et de tomber, en suivant au mieux les indications dont la petite elfe se souvient, sans se lâcher la main.  
Le rythme boiteux de Fëfa les empêchent d'avancer plus vite, bien que l'adolescente avance au mieux de sa capacité. Rayla se blottit contre sa protectrice pour se protéger du froid. Peu à peu, le rythme de l'enfant diminue. Fëfa l'encourage à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Rayla. Si tu t'endors, tu rentreras plus difficilement à ta maison.  
\- Je suis fatiguée...  
\- Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée.  
\- J'ai faim... Tu as quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Non, Rayla. Je suis désolée.  
\- Pas même quelques baies de lune... ?

Fëfa secoue la tête.

\- Non. Rien du tout. Rayla ?

La petite elfe s'arrête et s'assoit mollement sur la neige.

\- Je n'en peux plus... Je veux faire une pause.

La demi-humaine lève les yeux vers le ciel voyant les nuages chargés de neige qui déversent leur épaisse cargaison blanche.

\- Pas maintenant, Rayla. On marche encore un peu.

Mais la petite elfe soupire en calant sa tête entre ses genoux, et s'endort immédiatement.

\- Rayla ? Ree Ree ?  
\- Hmmm....

Fëfa n'entend plus rien d'autre qu'une respiration irrégulière naturelle.  
_Merveilleux... Je n'ai plus qu'à la porter maintenant._  
La douleur de sa cheville, lui arrachant un petit grognement, lui rappelle qu'elle n'est littéralement pas en état de marcher correctement et, intérieurement, elle doute être dans la capacité de transporter Rayla. Mais a-t-elle une autre solution ?

Avec un effort qui lui valu de chaudes larmes versées, Fëfa porte la petite elfe en la soutenant d'un bras. À chaque pas d'effectué, Fëfa chancelle et manque de tomber.  
_Miiisèèère ! Je n'en peux plus... !_ pense-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, la demi-humaine est sur le point de déclarer forfait lorsque ses yeux perçoivent de multiples traces de pas dans la neige. Des traces de pas elfiques ! Et elle repère trois pointures différentes, partant dans des directions différentes.  
_Merci Astrely pour ton instruction de reconnaissance de traces ! Ça a finit par porter ses fruits !_  
En les suivant dans le sens inverse, Fëfa finit par trouver leur point de départ sur une énorme racine d'un arbre ancien. Bien que ses yeux ne voient rien d'autre, la demi-humaine sait que le Sylvergrove est juste là, en face d'elle. Elle le sent. La magie de la lune touche son cœur. Le village de Rayla est protégé par une illusion, tout comme Lunarock. Et le seul moyen d'y entrer est d'effectuer une danse.  
_Je ne peux pas..._ pense-t-elle en posant un genou à terre. _Je ne peux pas aller plus loin... Pas avec ma cheville... Je ne peux pas danser. Et si j'essayais, je ne parviendrais qu'à nous faire tomber toutes les deux. Non... Je vais devoir attendre que quelqu'un arrive et ramène Rayla chez elle..._

À peine pense-t-elle ces mots, qu'une ombre apparaît devant elle, la faisant à peine réagir. En levant ses yeux, elle découvre un elfe de l'ombre de la lune dont la chevelure est coiffée de deux manières différentes : libre d'un côté, et coiffée en une tresse de l'autre. En jetant un coup d’œil aux épaules de l'habitant du Sylvergrove, la demi-humaine constate qu'elle a affaire à un assassin.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu. Veuillez décliner votre identité.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'ici. Mon nom est Fëfa. Je viens de Lunarock.  
\- Lunarock ?! s'exclame-t-il choqué. N'êtes-vous pas un petit peu loin de chez vous ? Que venez-vous faire au Sylvergrove ?  
\- Je pense que si. Mais ce détail n'est pas important. Savez-vous où se trouvent Tiadrin et Lain ?  
\- Que leur voulez-vous ?

Fëfa indique la petite elfe dans ses bras.

\- Je leur ramène leur fille.

L'assassin écarquille les yeux quelques instants avant de retrouver une expression dépourvue d'émotion, et s'agenouille à sa hauteur pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de la fille de Tiadrin et de Lain.

\- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, elle est gelée ! Pouvez-vous l'amener à ses parents ?  
\- Ils sont au Pic de Tempête, répond l'assassin en se redressant.

Il scrute rapidement les alentours.

\- Vous n'avez pas croisé d'autres assassins sur votre route ?  
\- Non. Vous êtes le premier.  
\- Génial... grommelle-t-il avant de crier le nom de « Ram ». Rayla a été trouvée ! Nous allons devoir aller les chercher !

Puis il revient à elle.

\- Levez-vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever plus vite ?  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup, ronchonne Fëfa en se redressant tant bien que mal avec son bâton, tandis qu'un autre assassin aux cheveux courts apparaît. Mais ma cheville a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !  
\- Cela explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrée, constate l'assassin.  
\- Qui est-ce, Skor ? demande l'autre elfe.  
\- Une visiteuse boiteuse de Lunarock, répond l'autre en effectuant alors le rituel d'entrée.

_Oh non..._  
Fëfa essaie de réveiller Rayla, espérant la faire réagir, alors que les runes s'illuminent et que le doux village du Sylvergrove apparaît. Mais la petite elfe demeure endormie. Et Skor lui fait traverser le passage.

\- Vous voyez le deuxième grand arbre ancien là-bas ?  
\- Celui qui est en haut de la deuxième colline ?  
\- Exact. Vous voyez la porte en haut des escaliers ?  
\- Uuuh... Oui... grimace la demi-humaine.  
\- Menez-y Rayla. C'est là que ses gardiens vivent, indique l'assassin avant de partir hors du village avec son coéquipier.

_Attendez... Quoi ?!_

\- Eh ! Pourquoi ne la menez-vous pas vous-même à ses gardiens ?  
\- Nous devons aller trouver les autres ! explique Ram. Nous étions partis à sa recherche ! Allez trouver Ethari !

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer, que les deux assassins ont déjà disparu.

\- Oooh non... Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! peste-t-elle en pivotant sur le village avec un regard sur le lieu indiqué.

Elle qui espérait que l'un des deux assassins prenne en charge Rayla afin qu'elle puisse éviter cette situation, c'est raté. Ses yeux bleus suivent le chemin qu'elle doit parcourir jusqu'à atteindre la maison des gardiens de la petite elfe avec un gémissement désespéré : une pente à descendre, puis des escaliers à monter, une petite place à traverser, et puis encore des escaliers...

\- C'est parti pour une séance d'escalade avec une cheville qui ne demande qu'à être achevée tellement elle est sollicitée. Ça tombe bien ! déclare-t-elle avec une ironie grincheuse. Je suis devenue récemment une experte dans ce domaine ! Et personne n'est là pour me dire que j'exagère, ou d'arrêter de rouspéter, pour ensuite me motiver à ramener une petite elfe gelée en sécurité ? Non, évidemment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère toujours que l'histoire vous plaît !  
> A la prochaine !


	4. Aider au mieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire se poursuit, et... je n'avais pas mieux comme titre à proposer. Si vous en avez un meilleur, faites-le moi savoir !  
> Bonne lecture !

La descente de la pente avait été un peu chaotique au goût de Fëfa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence la montée des escaliers et trouve, d'un coup, la descente plus agréable. La montée des escaliers menant à la maison des gardiens de Rayla s'est révélée être un véritable calvaire pour sa cheville, où la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. À mi-chemin, Fëfa commence a avoir la sensation qu'un essaim d'abeille se trouve autour de sa tête à bourdonner fortement, que sa respiration se fait difficile et qu'elle est sur le point de vomir.  
 _Tenir. Tenir. Tenir. Encore un effort. Aller !_

La porte est en face d'elle. Enfin... Elle s'adosse contre la paroi de l'arbre ancien pour reprendre un peu mieux Rayla qui glisse, ainsi que sa respiration, puis se redresse pour frapper à la porte. Quelque chose ne va pas... Elle ne se sent pas très bien...   
_Non non non ! Pas de telles pensées ! Concentres-toi ! Tu déposes Rayla à son gardien et tu quittes le Sylvergrove !_  
La porte s'ouvre sur quelqu'un, mais sa vue est tellement trouble qu'elle ne le voit pas toute suite. Elle lève les yeux sur un grand elfe, intrigué de voir apparaître une étrangère devant sa porte à une heure aussi tardive. Mais lorsqu'il remarque Rayla endormie dans ses bras, son regard passe de la surprise au soulagement complet.

\- Bénie soit la lune ! s'exclame-t-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. J'étais tellement inquiet !

Tendant les bras pour récupérer Rayla, Fëfa relâche sa prise en s'appuyant involontairement sur sa cheville douloureuse et tombe presque à la renverse, mais se rattrape de justesse. Rayla est petite, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde ! Le grand elfe allait dire quelque chose, mais il cale à peine l'enfant contre lui, qu'il halète de stupeur.

\- Elle est complètement gelée ! dit-il en rentrant sans attendre.

Fëfa se redresse un peu mieux sur son bâton, et regarde l'escalier qu'elle va à présent redescendre. Rayla est rentrée chez elle. Elle est gelée, mais elle est en vie et en sécurité avec son gardien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour Fëfa n'ayant plus rien à faire au Sylvergrove. La demi-humaine s'apprête à repartir, mettant toutes ses émotions de côté pour quitter le village. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire avant que la voix du gardien de Rayla ne l'arrête.

\- Attends !  
\- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?  
\- Oui, jeune elfe. C'est bien à toi que je m'adresse. Je sais bien qu'il est tard et que tu as d'autres préoccupations, mais peux-tu... ?

Il ne finit pas sa question en l'observant plus attentivement. Il semble réfléchir, mais finit par bannir ses pensées en secouant la tête.

\- Ne restes pas dehors. Entres.  
 _Pardon ?_

Fëfa secoue la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas vous importuner...  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, jeune elfe. Ce pourquoi je te demande d'entrer. S'il te plaît.

_Besoin de mon aide ? Mais en quoi ?_  
Le grand elfe l'invite à entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Fëfa ne consulte pas réellement sa raison. C'était comme-ci son corps refusait de lui obéir et la dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. _D'accord, je vais l'aider du mieux que je peux._  
Elle s'appuie sur son bâton, et se redresse un peu plus sur sa jambe droite pour ne pas que son hôte prête attention à sa blessure.  
La porte fermée dans son dos, la jeune demi-humaine est accueillie par la chaleur de la pièce principale. Cette chaleur si soudaine lui donne un léger vertige. Est-ce qu'il fait chaud ou est-ce elle qui est restée trop longtemps dehors ? Son corps tout entier semble reprendre vie, ce qui répond clairement à la question.  
Le grand elfe, tenant toujours Rayla dans ses bras, l'invite à le suivre dans les escaliers.  
 _Oh non... C'est décidé : je déteste les escaliers !_  
Cependant, Ethari semble avoir remarqué son désespoir de monter et lui précise de prendre le temps pour le faire. Fëfa contient sa mauvaise humeur due à l'accumulation de fatigue et de douleur, puis gravit les marches en s'aidant de la rampe et en poussant très fort sur son bâton pour monter plus rapidement. Chose qu'elle regrette de faire à chaque enjambée de réalisée, mais sa petite voix têtue intérieure murmure : _prendre mon temps ? Je ne connais pas ces mots-là._

À l'étage, elle cherche le grand elfe qui a disparu de sa vue, mais repère tout de même une pièce dont la porte est ouverte au fond du couloir. Toutes les autres étant fermées, Fëfa suppose que Ethari se trouve dans celle dont la porte n'est pas close. Lorsqu'elle arrive à l'entrée de la chambre, Ethari ramasse les bottes trempées de neige de l'enfant ainsi que la cape d'hiver toute aussi trempée que les bottes.

\- Déjà là ? Je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps pour monter.  
\- Je ne connais pas ces mots-là, lâche-t-elle avec humour.

Ethari laisse échapper un petit souffle provoqué par un semblant de rire, malgré la situation.

\- Je vois ça.  
\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Sur ces mots, le grand elfe redevient sérieux.

\- J'ai plusieurs questions qui me viennent à l'esprit, dit-il en couvrant la petite elfe d'épaisses couvertures. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu gardes Rayla pendant que je pars chercher la guérisseuse.  
\- J'aurais pu y aller pour vous.  
\- Sais-tu où la trouver ?  
\- Euuuh...  
\- La question ne se pose pas dans ce cas. Je connais tout le monde au village. Et toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois. J'en ai conclu que tu ne venais pas d'ici, mais... comment as-tu su où amener Rayla ?  
\- Un assassin du nom de Skor m'a indiqué le chemin avant de partir à la recherche des autres.  
\- Ah, je vois. Bon...

Il est sur le point de parler, mais rassemble ses idées en poussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux ambres.

\- S'il te plaît, ne restes pas debout. Assieds-toi, et restes aux côtés de Rayla jusqu'à mon retour. Je ne serai pas long.  
\- D'accord.

Elle entend le grand elfe dévaler les escaliers, puis sortir en fermant rapidement la porte. Le silence refaisant son apparition, Fëfa observe la chambre de Rayla, lui rappelant vaguement la sienne. À peine trois jours de passés loin de chez elle, et la demi-humaine a déjà oublié comment est sa chambre. Enfin... comment était sa chambre. Elle n'a plus de maison désormais.   
Elle s'approche du lit de Rayla, où la petite elfe respire doucement, puis se met à grelotter en serrant les dents.

\- F...froid...

La petite elfe ouvre péniblement les yeux. Fëfa la regarde réaliser avec lenteur qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre avant de rencontrer son regard.

\- F... Feefa ?  
\- Salut, Ree Ree.  
\- N... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

Rayla se pelotonne un peu plus sous les couvertures en claquant fortement des dents.

\- Où... Où est Ethari ? Runaan... ?  
\- Ethari va revenir. Ne t'en fais pas. Il sera bientôt de retour. Il est parti chercher la guérisseuse... ça va ?  
\- J'ai froid... et j'ai mal à la tête... aah aah achoo !

La petite elfe grimace de douleur.

\- Ma tête... se plaint-elle.

Fëfa s'assoit avec lenteur à ses côtés en prenant soin d'éviter de la découvrir, puis pose une main sur son front. Lune ! Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas assise sur quelque chose d'autre que le sol humide et froid ou les troncs des arbres tout aussi froids et humides ?

\- Tu es froide, grimace l'enfant. Même la glace penserait que tu es de sa famille.  
\- Et toi, tu me paraît bien brûlante...

Rayla éternue à en faire sortir la morve de son nez. Fëfa grimace en gardant ses propres commentaires pour elle-même. Elle était dans un état similaire au matin de sa première nuit passée dehors, mais la marche lui a fait le plus grand bien.

\- Où sont rangés tes mouchoirs ?  
\- Dans le tiroir de la commode... le tiroir le plus proche de la porte...

Fëfa se lève avec peine jusqu'au meuble indiqué pour ouvrir le bon tiroir et apporter deux mouchoirs à la petite elfe. Rayla mouche son nez rouge dans le premier, se réinstalle dans son cocon de couverture et redonne son mouchoir chargé à Fëfa, qui grimace de dégoût pour mieux le poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Erk... Merci Rayla.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Lorsque le regard ronchon de Fëfa trouve les yeux violets de Rayla, il vient à l'enfant une douce envie de rire, à voir son sourire satisfait.  
Mais sa gorge la fait tousser, et la fatigue la rattrape très vite, et les yeux de la petite elfe se ferment lentement. L'adolescente replace correctement les couvertures au-dessus les épaules de l'enfant rendormie.

Les minutes passent, ses yeux commencent à piquer. Fëfa s'endort presque lorsqu'un léger bruit attire son attention, réveillant son esprit soudainement aux aguets. Plus un bruit. Étrange... Elle s'assoupit légèrement sur son bâton, reposant à nouveau ses yeux. Un léger grincement de bois. Ses yeux se rouvrent avec difficulté. Ce n'est pas son imagination. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans la maison. Une personne dont la discrétion est digne d'un assassin moonshadow. Ceci lui est étrangement familier, car Laïra avait des manies semblables lorsqu'elle rentrait tard à la maison. Pas que Laïra n'était pas discrète comme une ombre, mais Fëfa avait l'ouïe fine et s'amusait à essayer de deviner où se trouvait sa mère adoptive. Elle se revoit encore blottie dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos, se concentrant sur la moindre vibration jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'apaise de savoir sa mère rentrée et en sécurité. Une minute... Est-elle endormie ?

Cette pensée fait brusquement sursauter son cœur, et la réveille dans un même temps.  
 _Maman ? Mais non, Fëfa. Réveilles-toi ! Laïra n'est pas là ! Elle est vers Lux Aurea ! Loin de Lunarock et encore plus éloignée du Sylvergrove ! Il doit s'agir du mari de Ethari._  
Quelle fonction exerce-t-il déjà ? Assassin. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est un assassin. Il s'appelle Runaan, et il est même le chef des assassins du Sylvergrove.  
Fëfa fait l'effort de garder les yeux ouverts, et en tournant sa tête vers l'entrée de la chambre, elle découvre un grand elfe moonshadow aux longs cheveux blancs avec des rayures sur le nez au regard sévère de posé sur elle. L'idée de faire reposer ses yeux était mauvaise...

\- Tu dois être la visiteuse boiteuse de Lunarock qui a ramené Rayla.

Cette expression stoïque et cette voix froide typiques des assassins ne surprend pas la demi-humaine, ayant elle-même été élevée par le chef des assassins de Lunarock. Autant dire qu'elle en a l'habitude et que se présenter est imposable.

\- En effet, dit-elle en se levant difficilement avec l'aide de son bâton.

Elle salue le chef des assassins d'un arc respectueux, en se centrant sur son équilibre.

\- Je suis Fëfa de Lunarock. Ma présence dans votre maison doit vous surprendre, mais votre mari m'a chargé de garder Rayla jusqu'à son retour avec la guérisseuse.  
\- Je vois, répond Runaan en se déplaçant rapidement vers le lit de l'enfant.

Il garde le silence et n'en montre rien, en raison de sa présence, mais Fëfa devine sans mal que Runaan s'est beaucoup inquiété pour la petite elfe, et que Elle se trouve actuellement dans un endroit qu'elle doit quitter. Car cette chambre, bien qu'elle soit à Rayla, fait aussi partie de la vie privée de l'assassin. Elle clopine le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte de la chambre pour s'en extraire.

\- J'imagine que, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous souhaitez me décharger de cette tâche ?  
\- En effet, dit-il d'une voix plus basse pour éviter de réveiller Rayla. Mais des questions me taraudent l'esprit à ton sujet, notamment cette question : que vient faire un habitant du Lunarock au Sylvergrove en pareille saison ?

Fëfa soupire par le nez. _Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir..._  
À l'étage inférieur, des voix se font entendre, dont l'une d'elles est celle du mari de Runaan. Le chef des assassins sort à son tour de la chambre au moment où son mari et la guérisseuse apparaissent.

\- Nous parlerons plus tard. En attendant, je t'invite à quitter cet étage immédiatement.

_« La vie privée d'un assassin est sacrée »_ , lui disait Laïra. _« Si jamais un jour tu te retrouves dans la maison d'un autre assassin, ne sois pas si surprise ou choquée qu'il te chasse le plus possible de certaines pièces. Il protège ce qu'il a de plus cher. »_  
Fëfa ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, et laisse place à la guérisseuse avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers qu'elle avait eu du mal à monter. Elle sent le regard de Runaan de posé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Bien que la descente est plus facile que la montée, la cheville de Fëfa proteste fortement. Bien plus qu'auparavant !  
Elle s'assied sur la dernière marche et essaie de retirer sa botte pour s'arrêter immédiatement. La douleur est trop grande ! Mais sentir son pied enfermé est encore plus inconfortable ! Elle essaie à nouveau en faisant glisser le cuir de la botte, petit à petit. Un léger vertige avec des étoiles dans sa vue, suivis d'une sensation de nausée, lui fait suspendre ses gestes. En haut des marches, elle entend déjà les trois adultes descendre.

\- Des tisanes de thym avec un peu de miel pendant au moins quatre jours et si le mal de gorge persiste, poursuivez les tisanes.  
\- D'accord, répond Ethari.  
\- Des baies pour le nez au coucher, et pas d'autre aliment sucré que le miel. Elle se rétablira vite.  
\- Merci, Karin. Avec tout ce temps qu'elle a passé dehors, j'ai craint pour sa santé.  
\- Je t'en prie, Ethari. Cet hiver-ci est un plus rude que le dernier. Il est normal de s'inquiéter.

Fëfa finit par se lever d'un effort épuisé de la marche, laissant ainsi passer la guérisseuse et les gardiens de Rayla.

\- Et tu avais également raison sur ce point : Rayla est en bien meilleure forme que notre visiteuse.

La jeune demi-humaine lève les yeux sur la guérisseuse aux cheveux tressés qui la dévisage avec étonnement, puis secoue la tête.

\- Pauvre enfant. Tu fais vraiment peine à voir.  
\- Je me porte mieux que vous ne le pensez, ment Fëfa qui espère pouvoir s'échapper de la demeure.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, répond Karin avec sarcasme. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle, tu n'as pas du tout un visage pâle de douleur, et ce bâton, qui est une branche cassée, est une simple décoration. Hum ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défend-t-elle.  
\- Non, mais tu l'as insinué. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Fëfa ouvre la bouche pour mieux la refermer aussitôt. Karin émet un petit rire en se tournant sur les gardiens de Rayla.

\- Cela vous ennuie si je l'examine ici ?  
 _Me quoi ? Non non non !_  
\- Euuuh... Non non ! Je vous remercie infiniment, mais... je dois partir.  
\- Et pour aller où ? À Lunarock ? C'est à plus de trois jours du Sylvergrove, rétorque Karin. Où que tu souhaites te rendre, jeune elfe, pardonnes-moi de te dire la vérité, mais : tu n'es pas en état d'aller bien loin.  
 _Je sais... mais je ne peux pas rester._  
\- As-tu un endroit où te reposer dans notre village ?

Fëfa baisse les yeux.

\- Ce silence répond à ta place.  
\- Je ne veux pas importuner qui que soit, ni être un encombrement. Ce pourquoi il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je parte.

La guérisseuse se tourne sur les gardiens de Rayla. Ethari semble discuter avec son mari par le regard. Et Runaan ne semble pas enchanté par ce que lui demande sa moitié. Le grand elfe avec l'écharpe violette affiche un sourire moqueur en se tournant sur la jeune demi-humaine.

\- Est-ce mon mari qui t'effraie ?

Le grand assassin affiche une expression indignée à son mari qui fait rire Karin. Qui aurait sans aucun doute fait rire Fëfa, si tous les poids qu'elle a accumulé dans son cœur et sur ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi lourds.

\- Ce n'est pas la peur de votre mari qui me pousse à vouloir partir, explique-t-elle en ignorant sa gorge serrée. Je me suis rendue dans votre village dans le seul but de ramener Rayla, et je n'avais aucun autre objectif.  
\- Et tu comptais passer la nuit dehors, peut-être ? demande Runaan avec une certaine méfiance.

Tête qui tourne... Fëfa est tellement fatiguée qu'elle répond légèrement qu'une nuit de plus dehors ne changera rien pour elle. Comme-ci elle pouvait rassurer trois elfes moonshadow adultes de cette manière. Au printemps, en été et automne, certainement. Mais en hiver... Cette révélation a l'effet inverse à voir l'expression faciale de Runaan se tordre d'incompréhension.

\- « De plus » ? Tu es en train de nous dire que tu voyages sans rien, pas même une tente dans laquelle passer la nuit ?

Fëfa secoue la tête sans se rendre réellement compte que sa vue se floue.

\- La nuit, je me repose dans les creux des arbres. Et lorsque le froid devient mordant au point de me réveiller, je me lève et je marche. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?  
\- Mais qui t'a donc appris à voyager ainsi ?!

Si elle n'avait pas son bâton pour tenir debout, Fëfa est certaine que la voix de Runaan l'aurait faite tomber par terre. Karin fait un geste à l'assassin, lui demandant gentiment de garder son calme.

\- Runaan... fait une petite voix enfantine en haut des escaliers.  
\- Que... ? Rayla !

Il s'élance à l'étage supérieur en deux enjambées. Fëfa, quant à elle, commence à se sentir aller de droite à gauche. Elle connaît ça... Il faut qu'elle s'asseye... Tout de suite...   
La jeune adolescente ne sent plus rien, si ce n'est qu'un frisson piquant la parcourir des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Et là... Là sa tête vacille comme-ci elle n'avait plus de corps. Est-ce que c'est le sol se rapproche ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le disque rayé que je suis continu de vous dire :  
> "J'espère que ce chapitre a plu et que l'histoire plaît toujours"  
> et :  
> " Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés..." ^^


	5. D'une honnêteté désarmante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien de bonjour ! Me revoici pour le chapitre suivant !
> 
> J'espère que vous passez de belles journées ensoleillées que vous allez bien !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ethari et Karin s'aperçoivent du déséquilibre de la visiteuse. La guérisseuse est la première à la rattraper avant que la jeune demi-humaine ne fasse une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol. Fëfa est ensuite amenée sur une chaise dans la cuisine où Karin et Ethari constatent son état réel en retirant la capuche de sa tête : elle n'est pas bien du tout. C'est même encore pire de ce que les deux elfes ne l'imaginaient... Elle est très pâle, son manque de sommeil est flagrant et ses mains sont encore bleues de froid.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? demande Ethari inquiet.  
 _Quelle importance ? Quand vous saurez que j'ai été bannie, vous m'indiquerez la sortie du village la plus proche, pense-t-elle._

Karin claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir. Et cela fonctionne.

\- Jeune elfe ? Tu nous entends ?  
\- Je vous entends.  
\- Ça va quand même faire deux fois que je claque des doigts devant tes yeux.  
\- Comment ça « deux fois » ?

Karin tourne son regard sur Ethari qui, après quelques instants de réflexions, hoche la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Que passe-t-il ? demande Runaan avec Rayla écroulée de fatigue dans ses bras.  
\- Viens, Karin doit l'examiner. Maintenant.  
\- Rassures-toi, Runaan, répond la guérisseuse. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le grand assassin ne répond que d'un hochement de tête, puis disparaît dans la pièce principale avec son mari. Laissant ainsi la jeune demi-humaine et la guérisseuse pour une discussion sérieuse.

\- Écoutes, jeune elfe, dit Karin d'une voix basse et douce. La santé de tout le monde m'importe. Je vois que tu ne te sens pas bien, et pas seulement physiquement. Tu ne te sens pas bien dans ta tête également, cela se voit à ton regard. Ta tête dit « laissez-moi tranquille », et ton cœur dit « aidez-moi ». Le cœur est le plus important. Alors aides-moi à t'aider à aller mieux. D'accord ?

Fëfa baisse les yeux sur ses genoux.

\- C'est inutile. Je ne mérite pas cette attention.  
\- « Mériter » ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
\- Lorsque vous disiez que « la santé de tout le monde vous importe », vous vous souciez vraiment de tout le monde ? Même des personnes bannies ?

Elle s'attendait à un silence pesant où la guérisseuse l'aurait dès l'instant menée au chef des assassins pour qu'elle soit ensuite menée hors de la protection du village, mais pas à ça... Karin garde le silence avec un regard... emplit de compassion.

\- Lunarock a fait de toi un fantôme, c'est ça ?

Fëfa ne dit rien, le cœur blessé d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je comprends mieux ta réaction, rassure Karin. Et ta présence si loin de chez toi explique certaines choses. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, même la santé des personnes bannies m'importe. Alors dis-moi, depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ?

Fëfa hausse les épaules en ignorant les larmes piquant ses yeux.

\- Ça doit bien faire trois jours. J'ai passé les deux dernières nuits dehors.  
\- Quelle idée de quitter le village à l'arrivée de l'hiver ? se questionne Karin à elle-même avec un soupir. Et depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?  
\- Trois jours.

Karin écarquille les yeux de surprise, avant de réfléchir.

\- Il doit certainement me rester du jus de baie de lune pour remédier à ce problème.

La jeune demi-humaine lève les yeux sur la guérisseuse, les deux sourcils levés. Pourquoi l'aide-t-elle ? De chaudes larmes flouent sa vue, et la brûlent à un point qu'elle ferme fortement les yeux sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ta jambe ? Oh...  
 _Je ne mérite pas ça..._  
\- Je ne mérite pas votre attention...  
\- Eh là... la rassure la guérisseuse en attrapant un tissu pour sécher ses larmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à Lunarock pour que tu sois bannie par magie, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour t'apitoyer et te persuader que tu es le mal incarné qui ne mérite aucune miséricorde. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il faut parfois relever la tête et avancer.  
 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Revenant au problème de son pied, Fëfa conte à la guérisseuse ce dont elle se souvient lors de sa chute dans la pente. La guérisseuse l'aide à retirer la botte avec délicatesse avant de pouvoir examiner la cheville bleue et gonflée. L'adolescente agrippe ses doigts au siège de la chaise en serrant les dents et manque vraiment de s'évanouir encore une fois, tandis que Karin l'examine avec une grimace désolée.

\- Ah ah... La cheville est cassée, j'en ai bien peur.  
\- « Cassée » ?  
\- Oui, jeune elfe. Et tu ne t'es pas ratée. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour immobiliser ta cheville jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse, avertit-elle en calant au mieux la jambe de l'adolescente sur une chaise avant de quitter la pièce. Interdiction de voyager plus loin pour toi.  
\- Quoi ?!

Elle réapparaît.

\- Tu es bien dotée d'oreilles ? Alors tu as bien entendu. Restes assise, je reviens.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas...  
\- Ne me force pas à demander à Runaan de t'attacher à cette chaise !

Fëfa abandonne sa tentative de se lever en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Têtue comme un moonstrider, commente Karin avec sarcasme en disparaissant. Ça me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.

Alors que la guérisseuse est sur le point de sortir, Fëfa l'entend informer le chef des assassins et son mari de son état de santé sans leur parler de son bannissement. Puis plus rien. Que du silence pendant de longues secondes, se transformant deux longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Ethari apparaisse à l'entrée de la pièce et lui adresse un regard désolé.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te faire monter les marches dans ton état. Je suis désolé.  
\- Vous aviez besoin de moi. Rayla était la priorité, et puis... je ne suis qu'une étrangère.  
\- Tu es une personne, rectifie-t-il en douceur. Et j'imagine sans mal que l’ascension jusqu'à notre maison n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi.

Il avance dans sa direction en faisant attention à sa cheville, alors que son mari apparaît à son tour sans Rayla et s'appuie contre l'encadrement de l'entrée avec un regard froid.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter convenablement, s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis Ethari, maître artisan du Sylvergrove. Que la lune soit toujours ton guide.  
\- Je suis Fëfa de Lunarock, simple visiteuse. Que la lune brille toujours sur votre chemin.

Ethari la remercie d'un doux sourire, avant de se tourner sur son mari gardant toujours son expression sans émotion et le silence, puis roule des yeux en retenant un rire.

\- Je vois que Runaan et toi vous êtes déjà présenté. Bienvenue au Sylvergrove, et merci de nous avoir ramené Rayla.  
\- De rien.

Le forgeron tire une chaise pour son mari, toujours en faisant attention à la jambe de l'adolescente, et part s'occuper de la préparation d'une boisson chaude. L'assassin s'assied sans la quitter de son regard turquoise quelque peu méfiant, avec des questions bien choisies. Laïra avait la même expression dans le regard lorsqu'elle avait terminé de faire le tri des questions à poser. Runaan allait parler, mais son mari le devance.

\- Dis-moi, Fëfa, comment Rayla et toi vous êtes-vous trouvées ?

Runaan a un petit rictus grimacé au coin des lèvres. Il allait poser la même question.

\- Je m'étais arrêtée pour faire une pause au bord d'une rivière lorsque Rayla est apparue. Elle voulait se rendre au pré des adoraburrs, et m'a avoué s'être perdue. La neige lui avait fait perdre son chemin.  
\- Ah, soupire Ethari. Cela explique tout.  
\- Pas tout, rétorque Runaan. Cela n'explique pas ta présence dans les environs. Que fais-tu loin de chez toi en cette saison ?  
 _Évidemment... Mais autant rester honnête. Je l'ai été avec Rayla et la guérisseuse, et ne changerai pas._

\- Souhaitez-vous l'explication en version longue ou la version courte vous intéresse d'avantage ?  
\- La longue, répond Ethari.  
\- La plus courte est préférable, rétorque Runaan.  
\- Rabat-joie, critique son mari d'un marmonnement.

Fëfa force ses poumons à se remplir d'air, sachant parfaitement le risque qu'elle prend en avouant la vérité à un chef des assassins, tout en choisissant ses mots pour la version la plus simple et courte possible.

\- Lunarock a fait de moi un fantôme et le Conseil m'a chassé loin du village. Voilà pourquoi je me trouve si loin de chez moi.

Plus un bruit. Tout semble avoir fait silence dans toute la maison. Dans toute la maison et dans le cœur de la jeune demi-humaine qui a l'impression d'avoir expiré son dernier souffle.  
Lorsque Fëfa lève les yeux sur Runaan, le chef des assassins semble être de marbre. Son expression sérieuse n'a pas changé, mais son regard le trompe. De nouvelles questions naissent. Des questions qu'il s'efforce de trier, tandis que son mari demeure stupéfait. Ce long silence commençant à se transformer en malaise, Ethari finit par le briser en remplissant une tasse d'infusion chaude pour son mari, tout en attirant l'attention de celui-ci pour une discussion silencieuse par le regard.

Fëfa observe les deux grands elfes débattre de la situation sans murmurer le moindre mot. Runaan semble déjà décidé, mais semble également... complètement décontenancé. Et Ethari l'apaise en lui proposant une autre alternative. Les épaules de l'assassin s'affaissent face au doux regard du forgeron, qui sourit d'une victoire remportée. Tous les deux finissent par revenir vers l'adolescente.

\- Version longue, abandonne Runaan presque grognon.

La jeune demi-humaine raconte donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son entrevue avec le Conseil de Lunarock, de sa rencontre avec Rayla, jusqu'à son arrivée au Sylvergrove. Mais ne leur parle pas de Laïra, ni de son apprentissage en boulangerie. Après tout, elle ne fait que répondre à la question de Runaan. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si les questions de ce grand elfe grognon aux longs cheveux ne sont pas précises.  
Cependant, les informations qu'elle vient de fournir laissent le chef des assassins et son mari plongés dans la réflexion. Ils sont toujours silencieux lorsque la guérisseuse revient s'occupe de la cheville blessée de Fëfa. L'adolescente fait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir de douleur et rester stable malgré toutes les étoiles venant flouer sa vue alors que Karin redresse son pied dans la bonne position.

\- Ta cheville commencera à se soigner si tu ne la sollicites pas, dit-elle en enroulant une bande solidement posée autour du pied jusqu'au genou. Chose que tu n'as pas pu faire, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Mais à présent : interdiction totale d'user de ta jambe pendant au moins trois semaines.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, jeune elfe. Ta cheville est dans un très mauvais état. Ta marche forcée, en plus de ton périple avec Rayla dans tes bras ont aggravé les choses.  
 _Génial... Absolument génial..._

Karin l'aide à s'installer face à la table et lui donne un flacon de jus de baie de lune, avant d'adresser un étrange regard aux gardiens de Rayla. Fëfa ne touche pas tout de suite au jus, attendant que la sensation de douleur qui menace son esprit de partir vagabonder s'estompe. Et l'instant d'après : les trois adultes ont disparus. Depuis combien de temps est-elle seule dans la cuisine ?

Dans la pièce adjacente, cependant, des voix parlent à son sujet. De là où elle se trouve, les voix paraissent être des murmures. Murmures que Fëfa parvient à comprendre sans problème. Grandir avec un assassin furtif comme Laïra a du bon.

\- Vous a-t-elle parlé de vraiment tout ? demande Karin intriguée.  
\- Elle a été d'une honnêteté désarmante, avoue Runaan.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Elle n'a même pas cherché à cacher que son village a fait d'elle un fantôme, confirme Ethari. Mais il y a des choses... que je ne comprends pas... Ce que je veux dire, c'est : même si ton village fait de toi un fantôme, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'y rester. Pourquoi l'emmener loin et l'abandonner ?

Il y a un instant de silence.

\- Écoutez, continue Karin. Mon opinion sur sa situation ne prime pas sur ma fonction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit bannie, mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un dans cet état. Elle ne s'est pas alimentée depuis les trois derniers jours, a à peine dormi, et elle est en hypothermie. Il va lui falloir rester au village.

_Rester au village ?_ La colère commence à monter à la tête de Fëfa qui presse ses lèvres gercées l'une contre l'autre à un point où elles recommencent à craqueler. _Mais où au village ? Ils savent au moins que je les entends ? Je déteste que l'on parle de moi comme-ci je n'étais pas là ! Ça m'énerve !_

\- Je ne veux pas trop vous en demander, mais sa cheville est... vraiment dans un mauvais état. Elle ne doit pas bouger de la nuit.  
\- Tu nous demandes de l'héberger ? s'exclame Runaan abasourdi.

Du sang s'échappe de sa lèvre.  
 _Pas question ! Je ne veux être un fardeau pour personne !_

\- Je vais être franche et directe : oui, pour cette nuit.  
\- Mais enfin... Karin !  
\- Runaan, le calme Ethari avec douceur. Cette jeune elfe a peut-être été chassée par magie de son village, mais... Elle nous a ramené Rayla. Ne pouvons-nous pas lui offrir l'hospitalité pour cette nuit ? Ce serait... le moins que nous puissions faire pour la remercier.

À entendre ce silence, Fëfa ignore si le mari du forgeron est d'accord ou contrarié, mais choisit mentalement l'option où le chef des assassins est contrarié de devoir héberger une étrangère bannie de son village.  
 _À quoi bon délibérer sur ce sujet ?! Je ne suis peut-être pas le mal incarné, mais je l'ai visiblement été suffisamment pour être bannie de chez moi !!_

\- Je viendrai la chercher avec un apprenti demain matin, et nous l'emmèneront à l'arbre des guérisseurs, assure Karin.  
\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? demande Runaan.  
\- Parce que sa cheville a été beaucoup trop sollicitée pour aujourd'hui, répète-t-elle.  
\- Runaan...  
\- D'accord ! abandonne le chef des assassins. Tout le monde est contre moi, alors je me plie à cette décision ! Une nuit ! Une seule !  
\- Merci Runaan, répond Karin avec sourire forcé dans la voix.  
 _ASSEZ !!_  
\- N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?! craque Fëfa sous l'effet de son émotion trop gardée sous tension.

Hors, s'être laissée quelque peu emporter de cette manière l'épuise d'avantage. Elle sent ses épaules s'affaisser d'elles-même et son corps mollir, comme-ci il n'avait plus la moindre énergie. Karin choisit ce moment pour apparaître à l'entrée.

\- Étant donné ton état actuel, dit-elle calmement. La réponse est : non. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire car : tu es fatiguée, blessée dans tous les sens du terme, affamée et trop têtue pour prendre de raisonnables décisions. Donc : tu restes ici pour cette nuit, tu te reposes, et je viendrai te chercher avec un apprenti demain matin. Me suis-je faite comprendre ?

Fëfa ne fait plus rien que penser et s'enfermer dans ses idées mélancoliques. Se persuadant qu'elle ne sert à rien d'autre que de créer des ennuis, que personne ne l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est. Qu'elle n'est rien ! RIEN ! Sa gorge se noue et se tord à un point où la sensation de ne plus savoir parler est forte, et que la tristesse envahit encore plus son cœur. La guérisseuse est partie depuis un moment lorsque Ethari revient dans la cuisine et lui sert une tasse chaude d'infusion de plante en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Tien. Ces plantes apaisent l'esprit. Cela ne t'ennuie pas si je n'ai que de la soupe à proposer ?

Fëfa secoue la tête.

\- Hey...

Le grand elfe se penche légèrement pour croiser ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi t'infliges-tu tant de souffrance ? Tu souffres déjà suffisamment à cause de tout ce que tu as enduré. Je comprends que tout ceci doit t'être difficile en ce moment, mais... avoir des idées sombres n'aide pas à guérir, tu sais ?  
\- Êtes-vous télépathe ?

Ethari pousse un profond soupir en se redressant et ne dit plus rien seulement pour boire une gorgée de son infusion chaude.

\- Non. Je suis empathique. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens parce que je ressens tes fortes émotions à travers moi. Quant à tes pensées, je devine sans mal qu'elles sont sombres car cela se voit à l'expression de ton visage, de ton regard et au son de ta voix. Mais je ne suis pas télépathe, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses pour souffrir d'avantage.  
\- Pourquoi m'héberger ? Vous aviez toutes les raisons de Xadia pour exiger de la guérisseuse qu'elle m'emmène.  
\- Oh non, s'il te plaît... désespère-t-il en roulant des yeux. Un seul Runaan me suffit largement pour ces propos. Ne deviens pas le deuxième. Tu serais vraiment très gentille.  
\- Je doute pouvoir devenir comme lui.  
\- Et pourtant tu possèdes ce côté démoralisant et rabat-joie qu'il possède tout autant.  
\- Vous me comparez à un chef des assassins qui est votre mari ?

Un doux rire amusé s'échappe des lèvres du grand elfe qui vient doucement lui tapoter le sommet de son front. Fëfa met une seconde à réagir au troisième contact en se reculant et chassant vaguement la main solide de son visage.

\- Je te compare à un elfe têtu.

La jeune demi-humaine tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine avec la crainte de ne pas avoir le deuxième gardien de Rayla dans son champs de vision, et s'étonne de constater qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Il viendra plus tard. Il s'occupe de Rayla.  
\- Je pense plutôt qu'il ne descendra pas tant que je serai dans votre cuisine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Fëfa tripote le flacon de jus en cherchant les mots justes.

\- Il aurait préféré que je reparte avec la guérisseuse, et aurait certainement préféré d'avantage que je puisse être en état de repartir du Sylvergrove. Moins il me verra, mieux il se portera.  
\- T'ai-je déjà dit que avoir des idées sombres n'aide pas à guérir ?

L'adolescente fait tournoyer le flacon entre ses doigts, hésitant toujours à tirer le bouchon et sentir l'odeur familière de ce délicieux jus. La tentation commence à grandir au souvenir du goût naturellement sucré de la baie de lune, et de la salive commence à s'accumuler dans sa bouche.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, oui.  
\- Et une question me vient à l'esprit : es-tu télépathe ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors comment peux-tu réellement savoir ce que mon mari aurait préféré ou non ?

Elle avale discrètement sa salive, humidifiant sa gorge séchée, et se décide à ouvrir le flacon. Hors, le bouchon se montre capricieux.

\- Au son de sa voix, à son regard, et aussi à l'énergie répulsive qui émane de lui à mon encontre... Il est coriace ce bouchon.  
\- Besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non merci. Je vais y arriver.

Ethari la regarde se battre avec le bouchon avec un sourire moqueur tout en prenant le temps de profiter de la chaleur de son infusion. Il se retient de rire à la voir essayer d'ouvrir le flacon avec ses dents. Puis, rapidement, les mots de l'adolescente reviennent à son esprit.

\- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Runaan. Il a été très inquiet pour Rayla. Nous l'avions cherché partout dans tout le village, et personne ne l'avait vu. Il a... eu un moment de stress intense. Ajoute ceci à la fatigue physique et mentale, avec un soupçon de réalisation qu'une personne inconnue se trouve dans sa maison, et tu obtiens : un elfe têtu grincheux.  
\- Inconnue qui se révèle être une adolescente, qui a une mine à faire peur, bannie de son village, et on obtient : une personne grincheuse sous tension sur le point d'exploser... comme moi avec ce bouchon !

Le grand elfe se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire en avalant sa boisson chaude. L'idée de faire réchauffer la soupe de légume lui revenant, Ethari laisse sa tasse et l'adolescente se battre avec le flacon avec une douce pensée moqueuse. _Flacon un, Jeune elfe têtue zéro._  
Alors qu'il remue la soupe dans la petite marmite, une ombre apparaît dans le coin de son œil.   
_Ah, la faim a fini par le faire venir_ , pense-t-il en se tournant sur son mari faisant comme-ci il ne voyait pas la jeune elfe.   
Runaan ne fait que prendre sa tasse d'infusion, à présent tiède, et s'adosse contre le mur à proximité de son mari avec un regard de posé sur la jeune demi-humaine qui pousse un soupir frustré.

\- Ethari... abandonne-t-elle les épaules affaissées.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Il ôte la marmite du feu de la cheminée avant de venir à la rescousse de l'adolescente qui a perdu son combat face au flacon, et retire le bouchon sans difficulté. Il lui vient une envie de rire à voir le regard noir de l'adolescente posé sur le bouchon avec ses joues rouges de honte.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, allons. Ce n'est pas de la faute de ce bouchon si tu n'es pas parvenue ouvrir le flacon. Et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir de ne pas avoir réussi lorsque l'on est affaibli, précise-t-il en lui tendant le flacon. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quelques jours, alors : bois avec parcimonie.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir sur les épaules de tout le monde lorsque Ethari sert un bol de soupe à tout le monde, y compris Fëfa alors qu'elle a encore du jus de baie de lune en bouche. La jeune demi-humaine ne dit rien, mais la couleur de peau de Ethari lui rappelle celle de sa tante Sairîn. Elle avait le même regard chaleureux, bien que la couleur de ses yeux étaient plus dorés que ambre. Le souvenir de sa tante l'apaise tout comme il l'attriste. Sa tante lui manque. Son oncle aussi. Et surtout sa mère... Elle fait l'effort de ne pas craquer en avalant docilement le jus, puis la soupe, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de dormir soit venue. Elle est installée dans le salon près du feu par les gardiens de Rayla, qui partent rapidement se coucher après une si longue soirée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois complètement seule, que toutes les émotions de Fëfa commencent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Toutes ses pensées vont à sa famille... Sairîn, Angiel, Laïra, Klyo, Yacint, sa douce Numen, Astrely son seul véritable ami moonshadow... Sont-ils en sécurité ? Vont-ils bien ? Pensent-ils à elle en ce moment ? Ou ne pensent-ils plus à elle ? L'ont-ils déjà oublié... ?  
Sa gorge devient à nouveau douloureuse. De chaudes larmes brûlantes montent jusqu'à ses yeux bleus et s'échappent en laissant des traces le long de ses joues nues. Sa jambe la torture à nouveau, et elle ne peut pas se retourner pour pleurer dans un coussin, devant rester couchée sur le dos. Mais elle ne tient plus et finit par se redresser pour cacher son visage dans le coussin pour verser ses larmes en silence. Elle pense fort à son shadowpaw qui la réconforterait de ses câlins si elle était là... Trop de souvenirs, de douleur et d'inquiétude la tourmentent en même temps.   
Que va-t-elle devenir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, fin du cinquième chapitre ! (Je suis agaçante hein ? :P)  
> Comme toujours : j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et que l'histoire plaît toujours !
> 
> Le sixième chapitre mettra sans doute plus de temps à paraître, car je serai assez occupée par mon travail... mais je ne vous oublie pas !
> 
> A bientôt !!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que le traducteur a fait un travail correct !  
> Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
